The Past is in the Past, Hmm?
by RaeReads
Summary: A powerful mage repeats stuff over and over to change the future, but if a mistake made it could have grave consequences. So when a powerful this powerful mage - Luka, falls in love with someone who could change the course of her whole life, what will she do? How did it even happen?


The light from the moon illuminated a person in a mask and a robe, the person looking up at the stars with admiration and wow. "You know, the stars here are quite wonderful," the masked person said, slowly removing that cover from their face. "It's different somehow; stars light seems brighter than it ever was before." the person said as the masked fell off their face and a porcelain face revealed itself. As the masked dropped to the ground, the detail on the mask was missing a mouth, but the eyes were sharp, and the robes were black but with a moon and two swords crossing at the back.

"Why do you cover up your pretty face?" Another person asked, sitting crossed legged next to the unrevealed face.

"The mask I wear hides my real identity, like a person that likes to be fake, but you know this cover holds high importance to me."

"Luka, you're strange, almost as if you didn't come from this world," the person said with a little sigh coming from her mouth. "Hmm, how am I strange? I play with words like it's a puppet sure, and I like to romanticize things, but everyone's strange in their unique way, hmm?"

"Hmm, I don't know, you just have that feeling around you... By the way, what was your purpose to come to this small little town? It's practically useless to you."

"There is someone I must assassinate, unfortunately for them; I lack any sympathy towards them."

"So, who are you going to kill?"

"Kaito Shinon, the prince of Sota kingdom, why must you know Meiko?"

"Well, do what you must Luka, but why would the prince ever come here?"

A sigh came from Luka's lips but then went horses neigh, and they heard wagon wheels role that gave attention away from Luka and to the source of the sound. "Hmm, looks like my target is approaching! Meiko, would you like to join me as we kill Kaito?" Luka laughed quietly enough for Meiko to rip her attention for the sound of the horse and to Luka. "Sure, but tell me why are you going to kill him?"

"The death of him would result in his little sister Luna to be the next ruler of this kingdom, resulting in a better nation in general."

"How do you know this? Kaito only got elected about two weeks ago, and harm has not come to anybody."

"Meiko, trust me, this is for the greater good, you've known me for a very long time, and as such, you must believe in me."

Hearing a little groan from Meiko, Luka stood up, only to see Meiko who was once sitting down, now stand up with her. "Fine Luka, but once this is over you must explain things to me, okay?" Seeing an agreement between the two, Luka nodded her head and gave her a thumbs up.

"So, what will you be killing with Luka?"

"Hmm, a trusty knife someone gave to me."

Pulling out the knife, Luka chuckled and then was laughing out loud, but luckily for her Kaito and the people protecting the carriage didn't hear her. Grabbing her mask, Luka put it back on and began to breathe, counting in her mind she started playing with the knife that was white, with teal and pink on the hilt of the blade. '3, 2, 1... NOW' She moved like the wind, her feet not giving out yet, she snuck up and killed the men protecting the behind of the carriage, then moved swiftly to the front until Kaito noticed the wagon stops.

"Why is the carriage not moving?" Kaito shouted and hit the roof of the carriage. Not getting a response, he opened the door to the carriage only to see that everybody in an eye's sight was dead, except him of course. Pulling out his sword on his side, he began to exit out of the carriage, avoiding the dead bodies that landed near.

"Who killed all of my men? You fools, I'm the ruler, if I capture you, you'll be hanged for all the kingdom to see!"

"Pretty boy, make sure that spoiled tone of your changes."

Luka looked around on the trees where she hid, only to see Meiko right in front of the carriage. "Who are you! Were you the one to kill my men off?" Prince Kaito shouted at the top of his lungs, not one hesitation before pulling his sword out and charging at Meiko. "How could I kill this many guards off without a weapon?" She asked in a sing-song voice, making the Prince stop charging at her. "How do I know you don't have a weapon?" Kaito asked, holding his sword in a position to attack if it's needed.

"How about I empty out all my pockets and move so you can see what's behind me?"

"Deal"

Meiko moved slowly to her left side, Kaito still in his position to attack. Then, Meiko put her hand in the two pockets she had, revealing only a locket and a few coins. Putting down his sword, he sighed and stated, "Then who killed who killed my men?" He asked Meiko, which only resulted in a shrug from Meiko.

"Hey Prince, the person who killed your men was me!"

Turning around with quick reflects, he grabbed his sword but only saw darkness emitted from the woods. "Where are you, I will kill you in return for killing them!" He shouted, his voice full of anger and sorrow. "I'm over here, Prince Kaito!" Luka said in a mocking voice and waited for him to turn around. "You! I'll kill you," Kaito said as he charged and swung his sword at Luka, only to miss. "Your sword technique is very rough, try again!" Luka kept saying over and over again as Kaito kept swinging his sword around.

"You're from the secret guild of the dark, aren't you? Your mask has their marking." Kaito said panting, falling to the ground but soon started to get up, leaning on his sword. Luka sighed, a then stated to the prince, "Use to be- but you killed them all! Besides, my guild doesn't grieve in death; see, I'm here to kill you so Luna will rule over this land." Playing with her dagger, she waited for a response from Kaito.

"Why do you want my little sister ruling over this land?"

"Because I know that terrible things will result if you stay alive."

"Then tell me what happens when I die..."

"I'm going to figure that out for myself." Luka then tightly held the dagger with both hands and stabbed him in the neck, Meiko witnessing the gruesome murder of a prince. "Well, that's that, you had a good run Kaito. Oh, and by the way Meiko..."

"Yeah, Luka?"

Luka gripped her dagger tightly, then as she walked by Meiko, she stabbed her in the heart. The shock on Meiko's face was there for a split second before Luka ripped the knife away from her heart, catching Meiko as she fell to the ground. "I know you; you'll betray me if there's a reward for whoever killed Prince Kaito. So, I had to kill you, my friend. But, you are important to me, so I'll let you sleep peacefully."

Meiko slowly lifted her hand to touch Luka's cheek, her last words stating, "Fi...nd some...one who lo...ves you." she whispered out, her hand dropping to her side. Luka closed Meiko's eyes and dragged her body toward the river that she loved which was nearby, but beforehand grabbed the locket in Meiko's pocket. When she reached there, she saw the tree Meiko and her first met, placing her under there she put Meiko's body against the tree and put the locket in her hands. My dear friend, how I'll miss you so, but you know I can't feel things for people so why even try, Luka thought to herself.

Sighing, Luka walked near a cave that was nearby, saying under her breath as she was finally there, "Buksan ang oras ng paglakbay ng pagagos," looking up, she saw the time rift that she had created, which was going to her original timeline to see the new future. "Better hope there's something new there..." Entering the rift, she relaxed, and in a blink of an eye, she saw she spawned at her home. 'Not too shabby!' Looking around, she saw every previously bought item in all her timeline lives, her smile growing. 'I'm so lucky I put a spell on this place so it'll not be affected by the rift, though, that did tire me out...' the thought of what happened to her when she cast that spell made her shiver in fear, never again she hoped.

Taking off her mask, she opened her door, then locked it, putting the cover on a little side hook as she walked outside and put a paper that was folded up in her pocket. The scenery of where she lived hasn't changed one bit, making her wonder if the future turned. "Guess I'll find out when I visit the royal family." Saying out loud with a heavy sigh, she whispered under her breath, "Lumilipad na kadiliman," waiting for a few seconds she felt the air under her feet, meaning she was flying.

Approaching the palace, she saw all the townspeople, but everything looked different- they seemed happy. Smiling, she then landed smoothly, in front of the palace doors. The guards only then noticing Luka's present they shouted, "Halt! Who goes there?" With a sigh, looked fished out a piece of paper, an entry she earned from Princess Luna in the past to enter the castle at free will, which luckily at the time, she didn't know she was part of the guild.

Handing the paper to the guards, they examed the article carefully, seeing the princesses signature or in this case, the queens signature, and they immediately moved to the side and opened the doors for her.

"Thank you," Luka said with a grin, not hearing the response the guards gave her. Walking to the royal courtroom, she saw many things in the castle change; the paintings that hung from the wall, the flowers that were in pots, and even the rimming on the doors she passed saw on her way. Stopping at her destination, she looked up at the top of the door then looked back at eyesight. Finally grabbing the golden handles, what she saw inside was no surprise to her, the princess she once knew, Luna, and a king, but also a mid-twenties looking princess. They looked up at Luka, only for Queen Luna to stand and run over to her and give her a big hug.

"Luka!"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know those robes anywhere, and that mask too!"

Giving her a light chuckle, she pushed her off gently and walked toward the dumbfounded King and Princess. "Megurine Luka is my name, nice to meet you both." They both close their jaws shut, and both introduced themselves.

"I'm King Aster, nice to meet you too Megurine."

"Ah, sorry, I'm Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you Megurine."

The king didn't give Luka a bow, but instead sat back down on his throne, while Hatsune gave her courtesy. But I kept my eye on Hatsune for about a minute, taking in her beauty of the teal hair and her teal orbs that looked into hers, but quickly turning to queen Luna. "Well, I did what I thought was right, you know Luna?" Luka articulated, her thoughts becoming her words for a moment.

"I know Luka, but there is something I must discuss with you in private."

Grabbing Luka's hand, she pulled her out of the courtroom and checked to see if there was anyone around to listen to their conversation, luckily there weren't.

"Luka, I must ask you of high importance."

"What is it, my queen?"

"My daughter, Miku, when she was sixteen she had met someone that had changed her life forever, her future husband, Len. Of course, she didn't love him, but they were supposed to get married to improve our bond with that kingdom so-"

"You want me to make her fall in love with him so you can improve your nation, am I correct?"

"I'm sorry Luka, I know I've abused your power over and over again when we were young, and you had to kill Kaito, but also your best friend, Meiko. I'm sorry Luka!"

Sighing, I gave her a pat on the head, my hand running down to her cheek. "Your daughter, she's adorable, what if I fall in love with her and hog her to myself?" Luka asked her as she gave her a little smirk. "If you do, it'll cause great catastrophe for my kingdom Luka, and if you decide to do that you know what happens..."

"I do."

"Will you please do it? For me?"

Giving her a nod, Luka walked to the garden mazes, and queen Luna went back inside the courtroom. The palace had a lot of mazes, four in total, making it easy to find a place to cast the time rift spell. Going into the labyrinth, she had completed when she was a young child; she knew a good hiding spot near the end of it. Turning and turning going forward and going backward, she had found the place. A little paper she had hidden in the bushes remained, although the ink from it was almost all smudged except for the words, 'Luka.'

Saying the spell one more time, but she focused more intensely, back to about ten years in the past, muttering under her breath. "Buksan ang oras ng paglakbay ng pagagos," she saw a rift open once again before her eyes, but instead she saw something different in the rift-stars.

Shrugging it off as her casting it a bit more differently, she walked in, only to take a minute to notice air was going at a fast rate on her ear. Looking down she saw she was falling from the night sky, oh goodness, this hasn't happened in quite some time she thought to herself. Shouting "Lumilipad na kadiliman," on the top of her lungs she felt it stop, sighing, she took a deep breath in. As she looked around, she saw a gawk stricken Miku, her jaw almost dropping to the ground.

"You ju-ju-st fe-ll-ll fr-f-from the s-sky!"

Smoothly flying toward her, Luka landed on her balcony where she was standing. "Yes, I did. Are you scared?" Luka asked a bit seriously, her voice focusing just in case she needs to time travel back about four minutes ago. "No, I'm not scared! Just a little spooked, I told father that mages and dragons and other cool stuff liked that existed!"

Miku gave Luka an expression of 'ah' and all Luka could do was give her a look. Luka sighed, she knew that her task could be a little more difficult now, but for some reason, Luka didn't feel like time traveling back, so she decided to be blunt. Bowing and saying, "Hello, I'm a mage, I know you're mother, and I'm on a mission."

"What's your mission, mage?"

"To make you fall in love with your arranged husband, Len."

Luka looking up at Miku just saw her with a conflicted look, to Luka, she looked like she was about to hit her but she didn't seem to have the will.

"I don't want to."

"I don't know how it feels, but I must do this for your mother."

"How about we make a deal?"

Luka glanced at her and then looked at the stars. The look she saw on Miku's face told her everything- she didn't want to marry Len. "Fine, what's the deal?" She reluctantly said, but couldn't resist that look on her face.

"If you make me fall in love with Len in three months, I'll let you report to my mother."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll take me on adventures and get me away from this castle."

Luka looked at her with shock, but then again, she knew that loved can't be forced, but it sure can be egged on a little.

"Alright, but I have one more condition."

"And what's that?"

"If I do fail in my conquest, I'll tell you, but I doubt I'll lose."

"Well, then do we have a deal?"

Luka gave her one look, her face full of confidence and a smug grin told Luka that she might have a lot in store for herself.

"You got a deal."

"By the way, my name Megurine Luka. But please, call me Luka."

"My name is Hatsune Miku, so then I guess you can call me Miku!"

* * *

A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! Yet... LOL, I'm back, and my writing seems to have gotten worst! YAY! Oh yeah, the magical words for Luka spell are actually something in my mother's tongue, though, I'm a bit rusty since I'm getting used to English so sorry if I messed up (Pretty sure I messed the majority of the story too)! Anyways, reviews are always lovely, but of course, they aren't needed (But they are nice still)! Anyway, hope you guys had a lovely new year, cause I sure did, to 2018!


End file.
